In performing arts, live performers, or actors, perform for an audience. In one type of performance, called theatre, the performers enact situations or events for viewing by the audience. The actors are generally in costume and props (physical objects that are part of the performance and in view of the audience) are used to add realism to the performance. Typically, changes in the setting of the performance are implemented by physically changing the actors, costumes and props. If held on a stage, the performance may be called a stage performance.
One type of physical stage used for stage performances has a platform area, which is the surface on which the actors move and perform. The audience is generally located on one or more sides of the platform, often in front of the stage platform. Behind the platform area, and in view of the audience, there is often a stage backdrop. The backdrop may contain illustrations, background landscapes for example, that may add additional realism to the performance. In this way, the backdrop may act as an additional prop on the stage.
Movement of live actors during a stage performance is generally confined to the platform area of the stage, which is in view of the audience. Actors normally move onto and off of the stage by entering or leaving the platform area. Actors can enter or leave the platform from the front (e.g., nearest the audience), from the back (e.g., furthest from the audience), or from the sides. Once actors leave the platform area of a conventional stage, the audience can no longer see them.
In some stage performances, projection screens or video display panels are used as part of the performance. In some cases, digital projection is used. In one example, the screens or panels may be used as a stage backdrop. Generally, the displays on the screens and panels are used as another prop, for example, to display a background or a movie.